Screen wash and other refillable reservoirs have been traditionally located in the engine compartment of most automotive vehicles, particularly cars and small to medium sized vans. With modern car and like construction, the space in the engine compartment has become more and more limited because of increasing demands to be made of it in the way of additional components such as turbochargers, air conditioning systems. Also, it is necessary, due to the restricted room available to make each reservoir a custom shape for each vehicle. Therefore it is eminently desirable to move whatever components can be located satisfactorily elsewhere.
One such item is the various fluid reservoirs, particularly those used for holding wash liquid for washing windscreens or headlights.
Another problem with fluid reservoirs is the necessity and often inconvenience in filling them. Mostly the filling arrangements have been located in the engine compartment of the vehicle. However, this is a dirty area of the vehicle and it is almost impossible to fill the fluid reservoirs to avoid getting some dirt on ones hands or clothes. Thus, again, movement of the fluid reservoirs away from the engine compartments would be an advantage.